1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for the thermal destruction of waste. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel afterburner apparatus for removing pollutants from bio-medical and industrial waste streams by high temperature thermal destruction, optionally using hydroxy gas, in lieu of atmospheric air.